Remember Me
by intertwined-russian-roulette
Summary: Trying different paths in life can be tough but they can lead you the right way. Zero's gone down the wrong road and has lost all hope. His only want is to be remembered, but when his savior comes knocking on his door will he be able to answer?Drugs,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story. **_

Disclaimer: these Characters are in no shape or form owned by me i just make them do what I want MUHAHAHAHA(evil laughter)

BETA: x3CAMden: A VERY kind, new friend who is graciously helping me out.

_**Warning!: I have drug use and probably language. Oh and sex. What can i say.. i like it when they have sex. If you guys have read any of my other stories you should also expect Zero not to have sex with just one person i usually am evil and give him at least one other partner. His lover in this story is a secret... well until you get to the end of the chapter at least. OHHHH! AND I DO NOT CONDONE DRUG USE OF ANY KIND! Well except Advil :P i looooveee Advil.. Oh and the stuff the doctor gives you that he explains but you never really listen or know what it is … ahhh you get my point. ROFL **_

**

* * *

**

****Remember me****

The beats from the club were deafening. The flashing lights hurt his already dilated pupils as the silver haired teen laid on the couch. He did not move, however. He did not leave the pumping club nor did he see that as an option. Instead, he just lay there, hating the place but unable to free himself from it.

He would be back again tomorrow, same as the day after and the day after that. He was lost in a whirlwind and only brought lower with every shot of LSD that ran through his system. He came down from his high, the euphoric sensation of nothingness having left him feeling even more depressed.

"Hey, sweetie. You got anymore acid?" Zero forced his eyes to look at the figure in front of him. Yuki. At one point he had hoped she would save him from this fate. He had thought she would become his train out of this lifeless hell; he had brought her to this club for the first time and she never left since. Stuck here forever, just like him.

He grabbed the small gel tab from his pocket, handing it to her. A smile grew across her face and then dropped.

"I-I don't have any money…" Her eyes were trained on the little tab; she did not notice anything else as she spoke, "b-but I could give you something else. A blowjob maybe?"

Zero's eyes widened. There was a time when he would have torn off his right arm to even kiss the woman in front of him, but as she stared at the object in his hand he realized she probably didn't even remember him, lost in the moment. He looked into her once innocent eyes. Remembering when she lost that part of her. Her brown eyes were lifeless, having seen too much but no longer caring. _'A blowjob? She probably would have sex with him for this little packet. There is no doubt about that. I haven't seen her in year but I heard she got into coke. Poor thing, not like I'm doing much better though.'_

"Take it." He couldn't expect anything more from her. He had already taken her life away by dragging her into his hell. She grabbed the patch from his hand quickly, holding it close to her body as if she were worried he would take back his generous offer. She looked into his eyes, the black orbs large. For a moment, he worried if that little packet would be too much for her frail body to handle, especially with all the other drugs she had probably taken.

"Thanks Zero."

'_So she did remember me.'_ He nodded his head as she walked away towards the other side of the cub. He reached into his pocket, noticing he had no more of the packets. "Shit!" He cursed and got up, walking through the hordes of sweaty people and into the cold night. His tee-shirt provided no shelter from the harsh wind and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his old and tattered jeans in an effort to keep them warm. His buzz had only worn off a while ago and he could already feel the urge to succumb the feeling of numbness once again. His already depressed feelings had been made worse by Yuki's presence. It reminded him of what he lost and his past mistakes. He kept his head low but walked quickly; he would check his stash when he got home, but already knew he would be looking into an empty cubby hole in the wall.

He heard a scream and looked into the dark alleyway, fingering his gun. A woman was pressed up against a wall screaming and laughing as a man pumped into her. He walked a little closer to be sure it wasn't rape, but took a step back when the face lolled towards him. Yuki's dead eyes stared back at him, her face distorted with pleasure. She didn't look like she really recognized the situation. He thought about helping her out but figured she would probably be madder at him for interrupting then anything and turned on his heel, walking away.

When a figure bumped into him he spared a look at the passing person, ready to spit cuss words at them for their rudeness. Instead he stared straight into kind brown eyes. The person's head was held high and he looked like he could easily dominate any man at the pervious cub he attended. Although his form was thin, he could see muscles rippling under the dress shirt, the man held a sense of pride as though he had never been on the streets. Never had seen the horrors of this life. Zero sighed looking back down towards the ground. He wasn't about to fuck with this one. '_I wonder what he is doing on these streets. This is no place for a man of his stature_.' He walked away, still picturing the dazzling eyes that had held his gaze.

Kaname stared at the guy he recently bumped into. He had an unusual mop of silver hair and captivating amethyst eyes. As the figure turned the corner he sighed. He began walking forward once again, looking around the street as he passed. People were lying on corners covered with rags, the drugs having allowed them to pass out. He could smell the dirt and grime these people relished in and drew up his arm to his nose, trying to get away.

"Hey baby, you want a ride." He moved to get past the woman who was blocking him from continuing. She stepped in his way again.

"I promise I can show you a good time, sweetie. I'm very good at what I do." She winked at Kaname as he took a moment to look her over. Her black hair was pulled up into some sort of clip, the frayed strands sticking out. She wore a long shirt with black writing on it but he couldn't tell what it said because of all of the holes; her fishnet stocking leading towards large white pumps. But what shocked him the most was how young she looked. Her eyes were fearful as she looked around. She looked like this was her first time out on the streets, scared of every sound. Her smile held a lie of confidence and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No thank you." He spoke seriously and she nodded, looking into his eyes before walking away. He heard gruff screaming and noticed a brunette in the alleyway throwing her head back in lust as a man pumped violently into her. He quickly walked towards the club, not turning back. The loud music made him cringe and the sharp lights danced around him. He waded through the large sweaty crowd towards the VIP section. The bouncer looked him over, and noticing he didn't belong, shook his head to send him away.

"I'm looking for Rido! He's my uncle! My name is Kaname!" The bouncer seemed unsure and poked his head through the curtains for a moment before returning to him and letting him pass. An arm was instantly thrown around him and he looked up to see his uncle's smiling face.

"Ahh, Kaname. What are you doing in this part of town? This is no place for a pureblood." As he spoke he looked at a nearby female. She had a small straw and was drawing up a small white line into her nose. After she finished she threw her head back and began to laugh hysterically. Rido gave him a good hit to the shoulder before moving back towards his guest. He held her in his arms and swayed with her odd hazy dance.

"As you should know, I have been disowned from the family for killing Shizuka Hio." His voice was formal even though his eyes held the pain he was feeling when he spoke these words. He hated asking for favours from his uncle. He hated asking his uncle for anything Rido was selfish, a loose cannon, anything could happen when he was around and now Kaname's own fate was in this lunatics hands, "I heard that you do not follow most of our traditions and are growing your fortune as well as power in a different way. Our nation thinks of you as a lost cause, and you are known for not holding any regard for our ways. I was wondering if you could consider… helping me. I have lost my fortune and my home-"

"You aren't very good at convincing me, you know." Rido cut him off with a smile looking directly into his eyes as he continued to sway. "Even if I'm seen as a … 'lost cause'… I still have some standing because of my pureblood status. If I take you into my home people will shun me completely. That would be my last straw, so to speak." He laughed at the girl, noticing she had stupidly grabbed the straw, twirling it between her fingers and laughing again as if he had spoke the funniest joke. Kaname was shocked she even got the pun.

Kaname looked lost. "Please, I have nowhere else to go. No money-"

Rido pushed the girl away. "Aw don't give me that look… Alright, how about we make a deal. I'll give you a place to stay and money but you have to do me some favors for rent. You will of course get more money than most because you are my nephew. Just don't tell the others out there." He winked, laughing slightly, going to his desk to write down an address.

"I hope you enjoy your new home, son." He looked back towards the female, swaying his hips as she danced around him. Before Kaname completely closed the curtain he noticed the woman unzipping his uncle's pants.

Zero looked at his door, pulling his bangs back and scratching his head. He jammed the key into the door and cranked it a few times before he heard the rustic lock open. He shoved his body against it pushing it open and stumbling into the room. A waft of smoke hit him hard and he breathed in the deep, thick scent.

"Hey man," a creaky voice called from inside the room. A bunt was held in his mouth and he smiled cockily at Zero, ruffling his orange hair as he leaned back into the broken couch.

A smile came across the pale face of the silver haired teen and he walked towards his friend leaping over the couch. He grabbed the weed, put it between his lips and inhaled. After a few puffs he smiled, beginning to feel the hit, slumping into the couch.

"It's blue cush you douche, it's more expensive than the normal shit so don't hog." Zero laughed again, taking one long drag and leaning towards Kain. He put his lips to the orange haired male's and blew the smoke in hearing his lover moan deeply. Kain grabbed the back of his head and pulled him roughly on top before breaking the kiss, blowing smoke out of his mouth just above Zero's head. He smiled sheepishly at the boy on top. Zero's legs sat comfortably around the other vampire's, his hips swaying on Kain's growing erection as he hummed gently to himself before taking another puff and repeating the kiss.

He put more juice into the kiss, adding nibbles and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He wanted more than just this tonight, and he wanted Kain to know it. Kain instantly got the hint, sitting up on his elbows to push Zero up a bit before pulling the shirt off of his muscular shoulders, showing off the toned abdomen that must have taken months of weightlifting to acquire. Zero stopped the rapid kiss to appreciate the body below him as Kain lay there, proud and unashamed of the lustful eyes on his form.

Zero put his finger into his mouth, slipping it into the dark confines and sucking on it roughly, hearing his lover moan beneath him. He pulled the finger out with a pop and placed it on the top of Kain's collarbone, his eyes following it down, over the rippling muscles. It made a small wet trail just above his waistband of his pants. His lips soon followed, making detours to suck on his nipples and adjusting his body to fit Kain's own as they arched in union with a particularly hard bite followed by a suck and soft licks to soothe the abused skin. Zero watched Kain in lust, his cheeks blushing slightly and hot from the arousing feeling. He brought his focus back to his now fading trail, biting hipbones hard enough to leave little scratches and undoing the belt.

At that moment he hopped off walking away from the boy below who gave him a frustrated scowl. Zero simply continued his strut, removing his shirt. Before he knew it, although he did expect it, Kain's hard body was against him, his erection solid against his clothed ass. He leaned back, rubbing the hard on though his pants and heard a husky voice in his ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zero chuckled, looking at the forgotten bud lying on the floor, the small stream of smoke captivating him for a moment as he watched it fade away.

"Kain? Do you think anyone will remember us when we die or will we just fade away too?" His voice was soft as he continued to watch the smoke, the world becoming slightly hazy in the small foggy room.

"Huh? Aw come on love, this isn't proper bed-making talk… cheer up, what happens, happens, right?" He leaned down to nibble on Zero's ear, trying to get him back into the mood. Zero instantly brightened up, forgetting the smoke and focusing on his carrot haired friend, pushing his lips onto the other's and slipping out of his grasp in a playful manner. He raced the small distance to the tattered mattress on the floor and jumped on before spreading his legs apart so that Kain's could fit in between. His eyes focused once more on the smoke stream as Kain pulled off his pants and lay between his legs.

Kain stared at his lover and then followed his gaze to where Zero was looking. He sighed, resting his head on the thinner boy's muscular abdomen.

"I'll remember you, Zero," He said softly, smelling the natural musky scent of Zero and smiling into the warm stomach.

"Huh?" Zero tore his gaze away and focused on his lover, just now seeming to realize the position they were in. He lifted himself on his elbow and put his other hand on Kain's head, running his fingers through the messy locks. "What are you talking about?"

"When you die, Zero, I won't forget you, so you will never fade away. I promise!" His eyes held determination as they caught amethyst ones. Zero let out a gentle smile, putting his nose in the soft hair and closing his eyes.

"I know you won't, Kain…" he reached under the carrot head's chin and pulled up his face to meet his own, laying soft kisses upon his lips. They moved together in a subtle motion, swaying back and forth before Kain pulled up one of Zero's legs, hiking it over his shoulder. He kissed Zero's neck and took a forceful bite that made the ex-hunter scream in pain as he shoved two fingers inside his entrance. Curving his fingers and pulling his lover's legs farther apart, he looked as the job he was doing, his euphoric state made him loose focus and he became mesmerized. He plunged his fingers inside the hole and tore them away as Zero, unheard, moaned in pleasure.

Zero grabbed him roughly to sway him from his dream-like state, the smaller vampire's checks were blushing a faint pink from the gratification and he was wearing a light sweat, he looked exhausted from the intense pleasure and yet needy, "Please Kain, I can't take anymore, just do it." The orange haired teen leaned his head back, relishing in the words and feeling electrifying waves of pleasure run down his back as he continued to push his fingers inside Zero roughly.

"Kain!" Zero shouted more urgently, causing the man on top to pull his fingers out and shove himself in instead, his un-lubricated erection rough inside the tight hole, but this wasn't Zero's first time and he moaned in pleasure, arching the top half of his body. Kain grabbed the leg that was over his shoulder, holding it tightly in place as he pounded himself into the lovely teen below. He felt Zero's toes curl up on his back and felt his other leg wrap around his waist, bringing his erection in deeper and he moaned at the sensation, trying different angles in order to find Zero's prostate. He tilted slightly to the right plunging deep and…

"AHHH!... K-.. Kain!" The carrot top smiled roughly, letting out a gasp of his own and continuing the assault, their voices finally becoming one as they found their pace…

Kaname looked at his door, plain and old. #24B. He examined the area around the hall, noticing the peeling floral wallpaper and the stained rug, sighing heavily to himself. He looked at the room next door, hearing lusty moans, sighing agitatedly again. '_How did I get myself into this mess, what was I thinking?' _

He shoved the key into the lock, working it a few times before realizing that the damn thing wouldn't open. He pulled roughly on his brown locks, leaning against the door and slid down towards the disgusting floor, trying his hardest not to think about what diseases it must have held. After trying several times to tune out the increasingly loud moans, he leaned his head back to listen. Both must be males, their voices throaty and deep. They sounded very passionate as they moaned loudly in union and then he heard silence. He tiled his head sideways thinking of what they would be doing together now, '_They're probably cuddling into each other's arms, feeling loved and special… Argh, I need a girlfriend. This is just pathetic.'_

He heard some scuffling and then an orange haired male tore open the door, his hair messy and a very pleased look across his face. He stopped, taking one look at Kaname, letting his grin drop as he stared at him. He didn't say anything but instead, zipped up his falling pants and pulled out a smoke from his pocket, smiling again widely and stuffing the smoke into his mouth. Not even bothering to button up his shirt, he simply folded it across his chest and began walking down the hall, leaving the door wide open and calling a "SEE YA ZERO!" over his shoulder. He opened the door to the stairs and left without another word.

Moments later Kaname saw the silver haired teen he had bumped into earlier, his mouth gaped at the other's beautiful looks. He looked tired and lazy but his silver hair was a tousled mess, flung around his shoulders in almost curly waves. He had no shirt on and was dressed in only a pair of silky black boxers.

He walked to the door and tugged it closed. His body seemed tiny and fragile but he packed a hefty lot of muscles from his biceps to his abs that showed off his true strength. He seemed to notice Kaname at that moment and his face turned into a look of shock, then anger.

"Are you stalking me? Did you follow me here? Who the fuck are you?" His eyes scowled and Kaname noticed the slightly bloodshot look in them. Zero (he assumed) seemed ready to fight him at any moment so he held out a hand in a gesture of forfeit and used the other arm to assist him in rising to his feet.

"I live here, just moved in today… I just can't get the door to open. My name is Kaname… and yours is?" Zero looked surprised and he could see his amethyst running over his designer dress suit and perfectly polished shoes, right down the manicured nails and sighed. '_He doesn't believe me…' "_Yes I know, I don't fit in. Could you help me open this door?"

That seemed to startle the teen out of his gaze and he replied with a rough husky voice; he sounded as if he was parched and Kaname hoped the teen wouldn't pass out from thirst any time soon. "Oh right, yeah, give 'em here… you see the trick is.." Zero pushed the door in leaning all of his weight on it, "To push then pull…" He pulled the door back leaning all his weight as far away as possible, than jammed the key in quickly turning it a few times before he heard the rustic locks tumble open. "That's the only way to do it, especially on these doors. It's a pain in the ass, but what can you do?"

He examined Kaname's outfit once more. "Want to come in for a drink?" The pureblood asked. He didn't want to be alone in this ugly room, staring at nothing but blank walls until he fell asleep. He hoped the teen accepted his offer. On his way out of the club one of the bouncers told him his suitcases had already been brought to his room; it seemed his uncle had been expecting him after all… bastered. '_He had already planned on letting me live here he didn't need to make me go through all that horrid… BEGGING.' _

Zero looked unsure for a moment but then nodded his head in agreement, walking into the room. The first thing he noticed was the large bed, looking brand new but still lying on the floor. There was also a half decent couch and table, and he bit his lip, slightly jealous by all this man had. Kaname frowned, on the other hand, for the pureblood who had lived in luxury his entire life the look of this place disgusting to him and he wished he could be back home in his own bed. He walked over to the small, beaten up fridge and pulled out a cold beer tossing it to Zero before grabbing wine and a glass for himself.

"Wine?" Zero chuckled, "you're in the poor strips now bud, wine is not an acceptable drink for when you are with men." He took a gulp of the beer, feeling the rough taste slide down his throat.

"You seem to have no problem dealing with men in that way, so it shouldn't matter." He looked at the bottle and despite his words, grabbed another beer for himself twisting the cap and taking a gulp before sitting on the bed beside Zero. The wine remained on the table, forgotten.

Zero simply glared, "You saw that eh?"

"And heard." Kaname said calmly, staring off towards another part of the room, his voice was uncaring but truth was he was shocked by how the orange haired boy just left his lover alone after sounding so passionate in their love making. '_If I had someone special, I would never let them go.' _He was shocked that Zero didn't even seem to care that he had just been fucked and ditched. He looked into the amethyst eyes, "So, is he your boyfriend?"

Zero thought back to when he first met the fun loving orange haired man on a drug run while waiting for Rido. They had hit it off instantly, becoming close friends. Kain could take Zero's scowls that came with his darker personality and spent most of his time providing the drugs to lighten him up. One night Kain brought him E and after the long night of sexual intercourse that followed, they became… "_lovers.."_

However, Zero knew they would never be anything more. Kain was in love with another woman, after all, he often talked about her, even when they were making love. Zero didn't mind, as long as he got his fix and was in good company, the carrot head could have talked about the Mona Lisa and he still wouldn't have given a crap. But he didn't reply to the man's answer about this topic. '_If he starts acting too weird I could use Kain as an excuse of why I can't see him anymore." _Instead, Zero calmly gazed at him, "Why? Are you interested?"

Kaname gave him a surprised look as Zero smiled leaning back slightly so the pureblood could get a full view of his body. Normally, Kaname would have instantly answered with a no; he would have screamed at the teen to get out, that he was a disgrace and disgusting for treating his body to such an impure fate. But these were not normal circumstances. Kaname was lost with no friends, no family, and nothing that was special to him. He was lost with nothing to tie him to this world… '_Nobody to remember me….'_

He looked away from Zero for a moment, towards the empty room and the ancient apartment… what was left of his life. He took a deep breath before answering, his voice sounding lost, "So what if I am, are you dating him or not?"

Now it was Zero's turn to be shocked; he hadn't expected the man to agree, he didn't give off any gay vibes or seem too interested… But Zero was in no place to say no, especially when it could get him some cash, "It will cost you." His eyes were determined but when they met brown ones they softened. The pureblood in front of him looked so sad, his obviously confident features now having left his face, leaving the look of a younger child. Zero leaned forward towards his knees, no longer interested in showing off, but he kept his eyes locked with the others.

"I don't have any money," Kaname's voice was soft, '_I need comfort more than sex now anyways. '_He expected the other to leave and lay down on the bed closing his eyes, ready to tune out the sound of the door shutting and forcing himself to accept the silence that would soon follow. Instead, he felt soft lips sucking gently on his ear, and moaned slightly looking into the amethyst eyes above him. "But- "

He was cut off by Zero's grin and a rough bite to his earlobe, forcing another moan from between his lips. "I never said you would have to pay me in money…" Zero smirked, knowing that was what he had intended but the sexy looking pureblood would be payment enough. He leaned down once more to capture the pureblood's lips, his pink tongue slipping out to caress the bottom lip before his teeth started tugging on it slowly. Kaname instantly kissed back, slipping out his own pink muscle to wrestle with the other's. A shock ran through both of their bodies as their lips were smashed together and they gasped in amalgamation, but did not stop-

* * *

HEY! this is a new story that I have a few chapter's finished and edited for it but i wasn't going to put it up until I had a few more chapters however, **today is MY BIRTHDAY! **I'm 19 YAY! so i figured I should put it up for that reason alone. BECAUSE I JUST LOVE SAYING IM 19 (legal age to drink in Canada-for all those who don't know why i would be excited) HEHEHE.

Ummm I have decided to put up a **drug info sheet **at the bottom of my chapters in case you don't understand what drugs I'm using and there effect. I don't have harmful effects on these drugs just stuff people usually experience when they are on there. If you want more information i strongly urge you to Google it :P that's how I find everything out :D

_LSD (ACID):_ Some people have been known to feel very creative, most begin to see things for instance you are able to see music. Some say they feel more in tune with the earth, everything feels fresher, and you almost feel as if you are causally drifting through life. Doing anything is interesting but most people say that going out and experiencing life makes you feel more alive, almost as if you are at one with nature. Coming off the high usually leaves heavy users and maybe even first time users with feelings of anxiety, depression, dizziness, disorientation and paranoia (I showed Zero with the disorientation and depression but in the future I will show the paranoia)

_Weed: _a bunt is when weed is wrapped up so it is easier to smoke. The world becomes fuzzy if you have enough people can begin to look almost cartoonish. You usually laugh a lot (Even though i didn't show that side of Zero... I didn't let him smoke enough I guess lol) your voice becomes raspy and dry sounding. Your eyes become red and chink (half open).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone we are back again with the next chapter beta'd by x3CAMden all warning and what-not are the same :D

***CHAPTER 2***

* * *

_He was cut off by Zero's grin and a rough bite to the lobe, forcing another moan from his lips. "I never said you would have to pay me in money…" Zero smirked, knowing that was what he had intended, but the sexy looking pureblood would be payment enough. He leaned down once more to capture the pureblood's lips, his pink tongue slipping out to caress the bottom lip before his teeth came in, capturing it and tugging on it slowly. Kaname instantly kissed back, slipping out his own pink muscle to wrestle with the other's. A shock rode through both of their bodies as their lips were smashed together and they gasped in amalgamation,_

* * *

Kaname flipped them so he would be on top. He pushed Zero further into the bed, thrusting his hardening erection towards Zero's own. He tried to ignore the fact that the teen had just been with another man and focused on the now. He needed this; needed _Zero_. He thrusted again, feeling the constriction of his pants begin to bother him. He gasped at the friction through the fabric and latched back onto the pair of lips below.

The silver haired teen threw his head back, grabbing the soft pillows underneath his head, short nails clutching on to them as sheer passion he had never felt before ripped through his very being. He tore one arm away and slung it around the pureblood's neck, stretching his hand along his cranium and fingering the brown locks of hair. As Kaname plunged forward once again he gripped his hair with the same force he had on the pillow, letting a deep moan leave his lips. He heard a soft ripping sound and out of concern, he forcefully stopped himself from pulling so hard on the tresses above him. He had never felt such emotion before, such uncontrollable passion. Especially with someone he barely knew, and although his mind couldn't process the information, something in his heart screamed, '_mine!_' He bared the harshness of the rough kisses and relished in the soft nibbles of their premature foreplay.

Zero gasped as Kaname gave a gentle touch to his biceps, trailing his finger down his side with a slow, calm composure that contradicted with his harsh and demanding mouth. When the finger reached his nipple, the brunette took care in giving special attention to it, making sure that extra pressure was added as he – _he_ _pulled away_.

Zero looked at him confusedly, his facial expressions still not quite working as he tried to focus on the why. The pureblood was now lying beside him, his face in his hands and his head shaking slightly.

Zero sighed, pulling himself up so he could lean comfortably against the wall the bed was against. In a casual way he questioned the pureblood, "You don't want to do this, do you?"

Kaname peeked through his fingers and gazed at his boxer-clad form. "Was that guy your boyfriend?"

The pureblood knew he must have sounded like a broken record but he couldn't take not knowing. He desperately wanted this teen for some rationale that was against all reason; his body pumping with adrenaline and need as he forcefully stopped himself from jumping the other. He knew this wasn't the actual motivation why he stopped, but he needed whatever he could get. These sensations have never happened with him before, at least not so intensely, and he wasn't one for going with the flow without logic by his side. However as Zero leaned towards him and he smelled his spicy sent of arousal that rolled off his body in waves, the thoughts left his head once again.

The silver haired teen chuckled to himself softly as he crawl daringly over the pureblood's hips, straddling him. He drawled, "No, relax. Don't think anymore, just do."

Thoes words where just what the pureblood needed to here to push him off the edge and he gave a deep moan of acceptance when Zero rubbed his erection through his pants.

"A-anythingggg…" Kaname moaned. He would do anything as long as Zero kept up these amazing sensations.

Zero visibly noticed Kaname's body do as he was told, the pureblood's muscles seemed to relax further into the comfort of the bed and crimson eyes reddened with lust once again. Zero began to grind his hips into the ones below, making figure eights that drew desperate gasps out of his new lover.

Then they were on each other again. It was unclear who was on top; spearing as a mess of limbs and lips as they tumbled on the bed. Zero heard some ripping noise but he couldn't be sure, his lust was too far gone for his brain to pay any attention to anything but the sensations it was receiving. As Zero got the pureblood under him again, he pulled away slightly, focusing and forcing himself to pull in the beauty of the pureblood. He noticed that Kaname was now topless and wondered if that was what made the ripping sound. The fleeting thought left as soon as Kaname forcefully pushed his hips up and into the other making Zero's smaller body bounce slightly on top and both men moan.

He could tell the pureblood was impatient and quickly got to work on his pants, removing his own along with them. As the brunette's erection was set free, the large penis bounced in front of his face. He heard a hiss of approval from Kaname as he licked the tip gently and precisely, making it jerk with every lick. He smiled as the pureblood closed his eyes in pleasure, biting his lip so hard that the scent of blood was spread throughout the room. Zero's eyes darkened to a deep purple. He moved up and harshly kissed soft lips, tasting the pureblood as it dribbled lightly down his throat. The taste was sweet and soft, like thick wine, and he smiled happily as he felt Kaname's erection on his bare bottom. Zero pushed against it, pressing it against his opening before it slipped away.

Kaname spoke, his voice husky and strained, "A-are you sure you don't want to be prepared?"

Zero smiled down on him, "Not as long as you're gentle." Then impaled himself on the rock hard erection, making sure to take Kaname in down to the base. Both gasped, Zero wasn't sure if he could move, '_He's so big! I feel like if I move I'll break.'_

A moment later Kaname began to move for him pulling out until just the tip was embedded inside and then thrusting back in with harsh vampiric speed, instantly finding Zero's prostate and making Zero's back arch as he sat straddling the pureblood.

Thrust after trust, Kaname was rewarded with Zero's delicate screams of lust, cascading over him and echoing throughout the empty room. The pureblood flipped them over pushing the teen into the bed and burying his head in the soft sheets as the movement made him arch once again. Kaname did not waste a second but continued with the bruising pounding force. The change in position prevented Zero from throwing his head back, allowing him to see amethyst eyes.

Zero clutched onto the sheets writhing under the man above him taking as much of Kaname's cock in him as he could. The pureblood held his hips in place stilling him so each plunge could be as accurate as the last, hitting his prostate directly.

The brunette felt heat surge through his body, along with a familiar tingling feeling, and knew he was going to cum soon. Wrapping one arm around the boy's lower back, he let go of his waist and gripped the teen's own cock, pumping it in time with each thrust.

Zero moaned, instantly setting off the pureblood's release as he felt himself empty into the awaiting walls. Zero soon followed, the sensations being too intense.

The pureblood remained on top of the teen for a while before rolling off, his erection slipping out of the abused hole as the residue of their actions began seeping lightly out.

The room was silent as both men laid there trying to catch their breath. Zero turned over, pushing his head further into the pillow and relaxing his body, feeling Kaname's warmth beside him

"So what's the cost I have to pay?" Kaname's voice spoke up but was quiet despite the echoing room.

"Hmm? " Zero moaned, looking _thoroughly_ fucked.

"What do I owe you for this?"

"Sheesh, do you always have to ruin my good mood by talking." Zero complained cuddling closer into the pillow and smelling the cleanliness of them.

Kaname stayed silent waiting for a reply, looking up the cracked ceiling and following its breaks.

"I want the bed." Came the muffled voice from between the sheets.

"Then where would I sleep?" Kaname moved away looking angry, he would fight for this bed if his life depended on it. It was the only decent thing in this room.

"You can have my bed-"

"The one you just recently fucked on with the orange headed freak!" Anger surged through his body at that request and he took a deep breath attempting to calm his rampage. He didn't want to scare the young teen beside him…

"I never said I fucked on the bed…" The silver haired teen casually replied snuggling further into the sheets.

The boy didn't react at all to the purebloods outburst and Kaname figured he must be used to rapid changes in mood seeing as how and where they both now lived. He pulled his hair back looking around the retched room, "Argh, come on Zero. Look at this place. If you did it on the table that shitty thing would have broken. If you did it on the kitchen counter you would have gotten pieces of plaster up your ass. If you did it on the couch I would have seen scratch marks from the springs."

It was silent for a moment and then Zero spoke up, "You learn how to avoid the springs…"

Agitated by Zero's words Kaname tore the sheet from the bed and wrapped in around his lower body moving towards the fridge and grapping a bottle of whiskey, gulping down a few good shots worth before he closed it up and placed it back. '_Well it seems uncle sure knew I would need a lot of this stuff, especially if I was living here. Thank God for that.'_

Zero let his head rise from the bed as he looked at the brunette over his shoulder, "You're the one that said 'A-anythingggg." Zero moaned trying to imitate Kaname's voice. Which just succeeded in giving the pureblood a headache as sat on the side of the couch with his face in his hands.

"Alri-" The couch leg broken from under him the little amount of weight he placed on it already being too much and he ended up tumbling to the floor unable to catch himself before his embarrassing fall. He moved to get up but changed his mind feeling his back on the grimy carpet. The sheet he had used to cover himself surrounded him, just covering his upper thighs and screeching to where his arms lay. He closed his eyes feeling the silence of the room and when he opened them again Zero was in front of him, stark naked and waiting causally with his arm out to help him up.

"Doesn't standing in front of someone naked make you feel awkward?" Kaname glared at the hand his embarrassment and hatred about this whole situation making him feel like lashing out at the convenient boy who seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No, should it? You have already seen me like this so I don't think it would matter much now."

Kaname ignored the hand that was offered, feeling that it would be too big of a hit to his pride, and grabbed the blanket being sure to keep it around his hips. As he began to get up he noticed the slight tug of the sheets, realizing it was beneath his feet and he tried to shuffle in order to keep it around his waist but still move up.

His positioning was awkward though, half standing and trying to walk so the sheet wouldn't be caught any longer. He didn't want to get support from the couch; he was afraid the other leg would break and cause the same recollection of events. Having only one hand to help him maneuver, he tripped, seeing the ground come closer once again. This time he was caught and pulled into warm strong arms. The blanket was wretched from his waist as the two stood there nude. He felt himself grow hard once again from the closeness and by the sound of the chuckle from the silver haired vampire he could tell Zero noticed as well.

"Don't worry we all fall when we try these damn things out. You just gotta take out all the legs before you sit on it first." His voice was light and calm but his attention wasn't on the couch. Instead, the ex-hunter gazed at the hardening penis in front of him, taking his other hand and flicking it along the underside, up the vein. Kaname's breath hitched.

"If you want, I could do it for you later?" His voice still held that light calm tone as he dragged his finger back down towards the base, watching as it hardened further.

"What?" Kaname gasped. The vampire just asked him for the bed and now he was offering more of himself to the pureblood. '_What will I have to give up this time?'_

Zero looked into his eyes instantly stopping him from speaking his mind as the waves of amethyst seemed to hypnotize him. "The couch, I'll take the legs off of it for you later. If you want me to?"

Kaname looked startled for a moment then pulled himself away, wrapping the blanket securely around his waist, frustrated with himself for thinking that Zero had implied anything more. He took a few steps forward, being sure the teen would not be able to see his face as he allowed himself to drift into his thoughts, '_What more could he possibly want from me! It's selfish and demeaning to me to think that I could offer anything for him. He's got what he wanted so-_'

"Let's make a deal." Warm arms wrapped around his body, the voice surprising the pureblood and tearing him away from said thoughts. He could feel the pale hand of the violet haired man fiddle with the fingers that were holding the sheet tightly against his waist effectively hiding his erection.

"You get to keep your bed as long as I get to come over and sleep in it whenever I want. Hmmm… and sleep with whoever is in it." His breath was hot against Kaname's ear. The long elegant fingers continued to fiddle with his own, loosening them without Kaname's consent or knowledge as the voice kept him distracted. When he felt the blanket slip towards his feet and a strong hand grip his now pulsing erection he realized his predicament. He moaned lurching back into the silver haired form, who tightened their arm around his waist to keep him up.

"N-no…" Kaname breathlessly pulled away from him wiping his ear in hopes of getting rid of the tingling sensations. He then turned glaring at the shocked vampire in front of him making sure to lace his voice with as much malice as he could possibly muster, "I'm not your whore. Or just someone you can use whenever you want to get off. You have your orange headed freak for that."

Rage came into amethyst eyes darkening them as Kaname took a step back. He had killed someone, this small low level vampire should be nothing to take on, but something about those eyes scared him and his senses told him to run. He stayed perfectly still, both vampires staring angrily at each other, waiting for the other to move. Zero moved first, reaching down and grabbing the sheet before tossing it at the pureblood in front of him. Kaname was waiting for the surprise attack, a reason for the other to blind him but when he looked Zero was bent by the couch lifting it slightly and twisting the other leg off. The vampire then moved to the other side and did the same as Kaname watched. When he was on the last leg the silver haired boy finally spoke. "Sorry, I shouldn't have thought that about you. Don't worry about it, the bed it's all yours alright?"

Instantly, regret fell upon the pureblood. He wanted to have a relationship with someone, to be remembered and now here he was pushing away the only one who had shown kindness to him. He tugged frustratedly at the ends of his hair, clicking his tongue against his teeth as he watched Zero move towards his crumpled boxers, a part of him screamed '_NO! Don't let him leave now. Gaze at that figure of beauty just a while longer. Any relationship is better than none.'_

"Wait, how about you sleep over whenever you want, and use my alcohol filled fridge to your heart's content… or well, until it's empty." He couldn't stop his voice from coming as he had a small mental heart attack at the thought of being lost in this empty room alone until death.

Zero paused in the middle of putting his boxers on to check if the pureblood was serious. When he saw no change of expression he pulled up the remaining material and stretched out his hand in the form of one waiting to be shaken. As Kaname grasped it as the smaller teen gave a devilish grin, "Deal."

The silver haired teen then, walked towards the door. "I'll be back later tonight, leave the door open."

* * *

Zero felt giddy, having the pureblood around was very interesting. He was new to this lifestyle, so he kept making stupid mistakes. '_A whole fridge worth of alcohol; that's what I get for offering to keep you constantly pleased and sleeping on your bed. Pretty awesome deal if you ask me._'

He walked into his own room noticing he had left it unlocked. Not that it mattered; he had nothing left to steal. He walked in and grabbed his shirt and jeans from the floor, giving them a good sniff before deciding they were definitely NOT clean. He considered wearing them anyway, but today he was going to meet up with Rido. The rich pureblood always insisted on clean clothing whenever he was meeting with anyone.

'_At least I'm not a woman or he would be fucking me too._' He cringed at the thought of the drug lord's spidery hands ghosting over his body and instantly shook the thought away.

'_At least I will be wearing clean stuff when I meet up with Kaname today._' He ditched his other clothes in the sink, filling it with water and hoping that would get rid of the smell. He thought of the night before, god the pureblood was _amazing_, and if he was inexperienced it definitely didn't show. '_For a while there I thought my brains had been fucked out into heaven._'

Chuckling, he hopped into the shower noticing a small gift Kain had left him on the counter, thinking that he would end up in the room sometime that night, 'Oh Kain, you always know how to make my day. '_Ahhh, if you only knew I was giving my new neighbor a nice welcome… Well, you would probably kill me and the poor guy next.' _

He laughed aloud again grabbing the breakfast of 'shrooms' and shoving them in his mouth. Chewing vigorously, he ignored the horrid taste it emitted, humming softly to himself.

'_Shower, shower, shower. Rido. Job. Kaname. What a long list of things to do today."_ He quickly scrubbed his hair with the shampoo Rido had given to him as a gift. '_He says no sex, but I'm not stupid. We're vampires; that instantly qualifies us as very sexual beings._'

* * *

Kaname lay on his bed, bored. He looked around the room, finding nothing that could possibly interest him. His heart dropped into his stomach at the thought that Zero would be out all day; he was already lonely in the empty room. He was always surrounded by his subordinates before and he remembered being aggravated by how they would crowd around him, giving into his every whim. Now, he wished he could have them around, '_How ironic, you really don't know what you have until it's gone_.'

He got up from the mattress, and yanked on his clothes. '_A job that's what I need. I can't just sit around all day waiting for that silver haired idiot._'

He thought of all the jobs he was qualified to do, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, locking it before walking away from the dreadful apartment. People in this place would steal anything, and he at least needed that bed safe to keep Zero coming.

* * *

Zero sat in the chair across from Rido, his gaze caught on a pendulum with wings, which magically turned into a bird and began flying backwards. He began to lean closer to the bird, reaching towards it. He would catch the feathered creature this time!

"ZERO!"

He turned his eyes towards the bubble headed man; he smiled, seeing his head grew larger as if someone was blowing him up. "Ridoooooo," he purred softly.

The pureblood drug lord in front of him laughed softly, "What have you taken today?"

Zero shrugged giggling, in a very uncharacteristically way that shocked the man in front of him. Even when the teen was high he would still have his underlining brooding attitude that make Rido enjoy his company. Having overly happy woman around him all day could be aggravating. '_The boy being bubbly must mean something special had happened to him, well that or he took to many pills his brain went nuts._'

"You will never know… it's a secret." Zero whispered placing his hands on the desk and looking around the room in a paranoid way.

"Ahhh, alright then Zero, why don't you focus over here at me and I'll give you a good present if you do. Free of charge." He sounded uncaring and his smile didn't reach his eyes. He had no patience for males, at least with the females he could fuck them into submission but Zero was smart and even wasted out of his face he could do his job better than most.

Zero instantly snapped his attention towards him and Rido smiled. "I need you to kill this girl." His tone was still calm and the smile stayed on his face, as if he was talking about a simple subject like picking roses instead of destroying people's lives. From experience, Rido knew he had to be direct when Zero was in this state; he took no time in explaining the mission. The picture placed in front of Zero showed a large businessman, his gruff beard streaked with white. His hair was black and his eyes a dark green; he was smiling while holding a small young brunette girl in the picture, her short slightly curly hair framing her angelic features. "This is the most recent picture of them that we have. The girl is about your age, her name is Sayori Wakaba, and this is her father." He pointed to the image of the man. "He is a police officer and very unkindly took some expensive things from my men." His voice began dark and low. "I want it back, Zero and I want this girl dead as a punishment for our officer of the law."

The silver haired teen finally spoke up his eyes were wide and confused. "She not a vampire. I only kill vampires. There's a big difference between killing some innocent girl and killing a blood thirsty monster." The shock making him act more sober then he truly was. He got up ready to leave, backing away from the pureblood. Still in his haze and unable to react very fast Rido easily pinned him against the table stopping any retreat.

"I know she's not a vampire, but you see… I've already told you the entire story, I'm paying for your rent and … the substances that you love so much, and I will pay you double for this kill. You're the best Zero and I need this done by the best." Rido reached his hand up to caress the silver haired teen's face, placing his thumb at Zero's lips and forcing them to open just wide enough for him to pop in the LSD patch.

Zero shook his head backing away, "No, no, no, no, no. I can't. You know I can't do that."

"Shhhh Zero, it will be okay. I'll take care of you. Just be a good boy and do as I say." He stroked Zero's cheek '_I should have given him the drug before I talked to him about this. It would have been easier to convince him. Now by the time the euphoria hits him he will already be out of my hair.'_

He gave the teen a calming kiss to his forehead repressing the cringe. The boy was beautiful enough to be a girl, but he definitely knew Zero was a man, and that was not where his interests lay.

"She will be at the train station tomorrow at 5. Be there and get on the train with her. I want you to make sure you are drug free when you do this. I made sure your ticket would be right by hers. She will have guards but they will be at a distance. Convince her to escape from them without letting her know you even know these men exist. When she does shoot her."

He knew it would be hard to keep Zero in check once he killed her… an innocent. After this mission he would be pretty useless, his honor as a hunter ensured that. '_Maybe if I pump him with enough drugs I can get him to at least kill vampires for me again…'_

Zero was one of the most attractive males Rido knew, he acted more human then vampire, and although he was more than less charming he had a sort of unusual bewitching effect to him that attracted females pretty easily. This girl would have been kept under lock and key her entire life. She would want some danger, and Zero was the perfect picture of a bad boy who could be kind.

"Here I have some nice clothes for you, brand new. I want you to wear them on the mission alright?"

Zero grabbed the package without opening it and walked away in a daze. He did have a choice. If he wanted to get his fix and still have a place to live, he needed this job.

* * *

Shrooms/ Mushrooms: Make you see illusions, you can have conversations with random objects depending on your mood it can affect weather you have a good or bad trip. For instance if you are afraid or angry often you will see things that are frightening rather than happy. The floor and everything can move and it can almost be like living in a giant cartoon. I had a friend who did it and she told me everyone's heads were like giant balloons so i incorporated that in. The high minimizes after several hours, sometimes you 'twitches' of fading illusions like dizziness.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES AND I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter :) You folks really need to remind me when Friday comes. I almost forgot again :P Even though it's like 6 am in the morning so i can't really be sure whether or not i would have actually forgotten hahaha I do have a feeling I would have though! :D Anyways I am off for some much needed sleep. If there are any mistakes it was because i was still fixing stuff up very late at night and i am about to pass out hehehe. So please let me know if you see any spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: these Characters are in no shape or form owned by me i just make them do what I want MUHAHAHAHA(evil laughter)

BETA: x3CAMden

* * *

Zero walked home, his already confused mind still stuck in a haze as the illusions he began to see got more fearful. His happy high twisted on him, distorted faces walking into his path. He stopped at a small alley near the club and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes to get away from the crowd.

After a few deep breaths he slowly opened his eyes, noticing where he was. He hadn't walked far from the club, realizing it was the ally where he had seen Yuki and that man fucking. He walked towards the wall they were leaning against and touched the dirty bricks, wishing it was him instead of that other man. '_Maybe I should have taken her offer last night. I remember a time when all I wanted to do is sleep with her, she was my life, she held all my dreams and hopes for the future and then I brought her here. She became like me and lost everything she had.'_

The teen leaned his head against the wall, picturing Kaname in bed moaning with him, '_I'm going to screw him over too. I should really let him go…. I can't hope for people to save me when there is nothing left to be saved.'_

He felt whatever Rido gave him hit him hard as the two drugs in his system reacted with each other, making the wall move. Zero quickly jumped back and out of the way before the wall had the opportunity to consume him. He took off running; he needed to get home and fast. To get under the covers and get this whole situation off his mind. '_The best way to do that is for Kaname to get on top of me and pound ruthlessly until I can no longer breathe.'_

He raced around the corner, keeping his head low so the distorted forms wouldn't try to capture him. He bumped into many of them, trying to weave through the crowd and hearing lots of angry voices, but he didn't care. He wanted to get home; he wanted to see the pureblood.

He ran through the door and up the stairs, pounding painfully on the steps as his breath became constricted. The door to his floor was right in front of him. Standing still just like how it should be. He got to the handle and began to turn it when the door suddenly gave a menacing smile and tried to lunge for him.

Zero leaped back, trying to get away from the sharp teeth and belatedly, noticed he was on the edge of the stairs. He balanced himself before the teeth came close to his form once more. He could feel the hot breath of the door and fell trying to scramble further from it. He felt every step as he bounced, rolling down the sharp edges of the stairs, each bump hurting as the sharp edges hit his spine and skull. When the spinning stopped, he noticed how much his head hurt and reached up to gingerly feel his skull.

_Blood_.

He tried to get up but the world started to go black. He quickly sat back down, hoping he wouldn't pass out; but the blackness had already taken over and it was too late. Zero felt himself lose consciousness.

* * *

Kaname began walking towards his uncle's place. He had looked around for a job in the area but nobody was hiring. All the teenagers were out of school and could work for a cheaper price. It was almost September though. He could wait. But he had a feeling the longer he spent doing 'odd jobs' for Rido the harder it would be to get out of that place. He was sure Rido would eventually make him stay. Having a pureblood work under your command could be… very _efficient_ in the long run.

Rido had told him to come in today, so here he was. He thought back, someone had rudely bumped into him and he was sure it was Zero. He had only seen a glance of silver hair before it had disappeared inside the crowd. He hoped Zero wasn't going home because if the teen tried his door he would realize it was locked. He didn't want the younger vampire to think he didn't want him to come over tonight.

He sighed and began walking forwards again, opening the door to his uncle's place. The body guard seemed to recognize him immediately this time and brought him right to the other pureblood who was casually sitting in his chair.

"Oh Kaname, how are you today?" Rido commented nonchalantly.

"Fine." _'Yeah I'm just dandy uncle, I'm in a broken down tiny room with no job and doing 'favors' for the likes of you.'_ Kaname forcefully smiled at his uncle and kept himself calm.

"Ahh, I figured you would begin to enjoy it here. We have any preference of prostitutes that would do anything you wish for a cheap price"

Kaname looked at him shocked for a moment. His uncle brought up such a scandalous topic with such a causal look on his face. Then the younger vampire realized what he had said. "'Any preference', I'm not gay uncle_."_

His uncle's face began to form a disappointed look as he examined Kaname, as if he suspected the brunette's words were lies. "I never said that you were, I was simply commenting on our wide range of different females…. Or males, because that is what _some_ prefer."

His uncle grinned widely, waiting for Kaname's rash response but the younger pureblood decided to ignore the comment. He knew that if his uncle ever found out about Zero, the first thing he would do is bring that interesting fact up to his parents. He was already on horrid terms with his family and he didn't need it being made worse. He could just imagine his mother's tearful face at the news his uncle would, of course, bring up casually. '"Ahhh, Mrs. Kuran-sama, your son? You want to know about his well being?" His mother would instantly agree, she love Kaname and hated the fact he had been disowned and removed from his quarters. "Well yes, my dear. He is doing just dandy. In fact you should be happy to know you may have a new son-in-law soon. Quite the handsome boy I must say."' Kaname shook the thoughts away, focusing on his uncle.

"What was the reason you asked me to come here for?" Kaname looked at the clock in the room, boy he wanted to get home.

"Oh right, well, I have found you a job, It's at a modeling agency I own. I figured sending you on drug runs wouldn't be good enough for your looks." His uncle chuckled. "Besides, you're not strung out half the time so we won't have to be careful about the amount of lighting on your eyes."

He sounded sort of frustrated as he said the last part, it would seem that Rido was having quite the problem with drugs and his models. "I'll do it."

Rido gave him a pleased smile and reached out to hand a small white parchment to his nephew, "Perfect. The address is on there. Go as soon as you leave here, they are already set up."

Kaname cringed at the thought that his uncle had already known what his answer would be, but he nodded and began walking out towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing."

The younger pureblood stopped and turned slightly towards his uncle so Rido would know he was listening.

"Have you met any of your neighbors? Never mind, it doesn't matter, just give this to the person who lives across from you. His name is Zero. He is going to need this for his job tomorrow, the idiot destroyed his last one."He held out a two cell phones to Kaname. "The other one's for you, of course. I like to be able to keep in touch with my workers."

Kaname nodded and grabbed the phones from him, shoving them into his pocket.

"Oh, I also heard he would do anything for the right price, just in case you decide you're interested."

"Uncle-" Kaname began, feeling the familiar anger surge through his body.

"I said 'anything' Kaname, I just wanted you to know he was ready for service if you ever have any needs that would be better with an extra hand…"

Kaname growled under his breath hearing the very sexual undertone behind those words, but he was also curious to what this 'right price' was. He didn't want his uncle to think… anything, but he did want to know.

"What is the right price?"

His uncle smiled at his words, his eyes twinkled mischievously as if he was proud he finally got to his nephew. His uncle then pulled out a small bag of white dust with small crystals in it.

"What is this?" He was confused, '_what would Zero want with a bag of white power?'_ Nevertheless he took the small bag he was offered.

Rido laughed at his nephew's ignorance, "its MDMA. It's sort of like ecstasy."

Kaname continued to look confused. He was an older vampire but he had lived a sheltered life, only surrounded by others of the higher class he had never even heard of things such as this.

"It's a drug, Kaname."

Kaname instantly nodded his head, "Right, this is perfect. I'll get him to move in my new TV when I can afford it." His voice was monotone and uncaring. Exactly what his uncle didn't want to hear. He sounded like someone who didn't care; who wasn't looking for sexual advances of any kind.

He walked out the door leaving the crestfallen face of his uncle behind. Rido just wanted to bring him down, present him as unworthy in front of the rest of his family. He wanted Kaname alone and vulnerable. For what reason? Kaname had no clue. But he saw right through his uncle's mask and wasn't going to allow the man the audacity to even _think_ that he could bring him down.

He looked at the address; it was all the way on the other side of town. He hopped Zero would wait for him.

* * *

Zero woke up when he felt people tugging on his clothes, he didn't know who it was and truthfully, he didn't care. He swung his fist in the direction it came from, feeling it connect with the hardness of one's jaw. After hearing a loud crack and shout of pain he was sure he broke someone's jawbone. He opened his eyes trying to see as they kicked him in the ribs before running away, but the forms were all blurry. He moaned slightly in pain, his already bruised body being forced up against the wall. He slowly walked up the steps, clinging on to the railing to help his body up.

When he got to the door of his demise he noticed the face was still smirking rudely at him. It was as if it knew how much pain it put him through. He pulled out his gun. Not taking any chances this time and shot right above the eyes. The sound of the gunshot ringing throughout the empty halls. The door stilled, its smile faded and he relax opening it and walking on to his floor.

Nobody came out to look and see if anyone was injured and he knew nobody would call the police. That was the way life was around here, the weak die but the strong live. He walked to Kaname's door trying the handle and noticing it was locked. The pureblood must have just wanted him out of the house and lied to him about sleeping there. He sighed and hit his head against the door, keeping his hand on the gun just in case another one tried to eat him. He didn't hear any sounds… maybe Kaname had just fallen asleep or gone out. He was about to knock when he heard a grumble from his room. Thinking his own door had now come alive, he let out a frustrated sigh and squished himself against the wood that opened to Kaname's room and pointed his gun cautiously his own room. It swung open, and he tightened his finger around the trigger.

Kain popped his head out seeing the gun. Whatever food the carrot head held in his hand instantly dropped on the floor as he raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, Zero. If you didn't want me coming around anymore you only had to say so."

Zero lowered the gun and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Today had been long, he had to see Rido, had an epic fight with a door, almost got mugged, and now Kaname wasn't answering, or didn't want him around. He wasn't sure which one was right yet.

Kain chuckled, looking at Zero's tired face and bloodied body. "You forget which room was yours again. I thought I heard you outside so I came to check."

Zero nodded, he didn't want his friend to know about Kaname yet, the boy may not have any major feelings for him but they were together and it wasn't fair to be sleeping around. He knew Kain would be mad. Their relationship wasn't amazing but it worked for both of them. Kain would provide drugs for him, because they both knew the bastard was rich, and Zero would provide the sex. The carrot head told Zero more than a few times about how he resembled this chick Kain liked, and they both needed the company.

"You look like shit, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Zero's voice was sad, he had wanted to see Kaname, wanted someone to take his mind off of everything that happened.

He felt Kain's lips on his neck and moaned into him. He hopped Kaname wouldn't be around to hear what would happen next. _If_ the pureblood _did_ want him, he didn't want the guy to think he was cheating or something. He knew Kaname wouldn't understand. He hadn't lived this life long enough to know the difference between comfort through sex and cheating. Well, there was no true difference, but once you become a druggy, lines you thought you would never cross get blurred.

Kain wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled them both towards the open room. Their lips met as they fell on the bed, their kisses deep and feverish.

But Zero didn't want kisses, no. He wanted something more… something deeper that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Something he felt when he was with a certain brown haired vampire. Kain looked at him lovingly, gazing at his features and tanned body, but Zero knew the truth. Knew that Kain wasn't looking at him, but past him. Wishing Zero was someone else.

And for the first time ever, Zero hated him for it.

The silver haired teen felt himself pushing the other man away. Kain looked perplexed. This was the first time Zero had ever done that. Hell, even Zero looked baffled by his own actions.

Kain leaned forward, closing in the distance Zero had tried to make. He turned his body so he would be on his side but close to Zero. Keeping one arm under his body he pulled the other across Zero chest and strung his finger threw the silver locks of hair that strayed out from the mess on the mattress, "You're not up for this right?"

Zero looked away, not sure of what to say or how to explain it. Kain had been so good to him. Coming in any time of need at all hours of the night. The carrot head was more than a fling; he was a lover, a confidant, and a good friend.

Kain removed the fingers from his hair and pulled at his chin so they would be looking right at each other, "I get it okay. You look like shit man, something bad must have happened today to spook you. Trust me, by now I know you and you're not one to scare easily. Look, usually when you get freaked you come to me and I make it all better. That's what I was trying to do. Make you forget. If you're not up for it though, it's alright. You can just pass right out and I'll be here."

Zero looked up at his friend, if he could cry he probably would have at this moment. '_God, Kain is so good to me. I should probably tell him about Kaname. I should stop him from thinking this was just about my day. But I need him now and later, if the pureblood doesn't pan out then who do I have? Kaname isn't addicted to anything. He can probably work his way out in no time. He doesn't look like one to follow the crowd anyway. But Kain, he will be here with me forever.'_

Zero nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Kain softly murmur meaningless words in his ear. Telling him about his day, about the girl he wished he had, about the rich life he wished he could escape from. Zero listened with half an ear, falling asleep because of the soft droning. But something plagued his mind, the cause of his bad high, his nightmarish day. Rido. And his job tomorrow. He looked towards the side of the room seeing the bag with his new clothes and grimaced. He wondered how he managed to take it all the way home without losing it. He didn't remember holding it at all throughout his day.

' '_She will be at the train station tomorrow at 5. Be there and get on the train with her. I want you to make sure you are drug free when you do this. I made sure your ticket would be right by hers. She will have guards but they will be at a distance. Convince her to escape from them without letting her know you even know these men exist. When she does, shoot her.' Rido looked so determined so angry I have to do this job. Not just for the drugs but I have a feeling that if I screw this up I'm a goner too. Maybe it would be better if I died. I wouldn't cause pain to anyone anymore and I would be free of my own pain. I don't want to kill an innocent girl. That's against my code. Against everything I stand for, my family stood for, and my teacher still believes. The law of the hunter society is all I have left. If I lose that then who will I be, just another strung out thug. Maybe death is the better option. Kain promised to remember me and maybe Kaname will too.'_

_

* * *

_

Yuki woke up; looking around the surrounding area she realized she had no idea where she was. She looked beside her; she didn't know who the man was either. She put her thin boney hands up to her face, humiliated by her position. She noticed he was very still and for a moment feared she had woken up beside a dead guy.

Her fingers shook as she placed them towards his neck, he had a pulse. He was alive but it wasn't very strong. She shivered as she shook slightly paranoia taking over her as she looked around the room to make sure she hadn't been with any other men tonight. The drugs made her shudder as she stumbled across the room, already feeling the need to use. She quickly ruffled through his pockets, opening his wallet to find no money. She went through his drawers. Nothing. She sighed, looking around the room for her clothes. She began collecting them and pulling them on one by one, being careful so she wouldn't wake him. They draped over her body like large sheets rather then clothing that used to fit her perfectly.

Her bra was sitting just underneath the dresser and she lay on the dirty floor so she could reach far enough to retrieve it. As she pulled it away she noticed a hole in the wall underneath the dresser. She remembered that Zero used to have one where he would keep his drugs in case anyone tried to steal from him. She smiled, reaching into the hole and pulling out a small bag of skin coloured powder, a spoon and a syringe. Heroine. She smiled softly to herself and pulled it close to her body. She quickly got out the door still half naked.

Yuki wanted to make sure he wouldn't wake up while she had his treasure. She couldn't wait to get home. Careful about the needle she got dressed while walking. When she was with Zero all the time he used to tell her about never sharing needles. She remembered that being drilled into her brain when she first asked him to let her try drugs. But she had already slept with the guy. If he had any diseases she would already have them too. She didn't bother with condom's anymore. At first, even after she started having sex for drugs, she would ensure that a condom be used, but some men pay less if they have to use a one. They would tell her they didn't like the feel of it or something like that. More money was better then less if she was doing the deed and eventually she gave up; Letting people use her even when she was barley conscience as long as they threw cash at her lifeless form on the way out the door.

She knew Zero had never wanted this life for her, but she had been so sheltered, always doing what was right and what she was told. Then she met him. Yuki had always thought of him as like a brother, always caring for her and wanting to keep her safe, but she knew he wanted more from her. He was beginning to quit drugs and doing it all for her. But if he quit that would mean that she would go back to her sheltered life. She wouldn't have anyone dangerous, anyone to make her feel alive. She asked him to take her to the place where he used, determined to try herself. She knew it killed him that she became what he was. She knew she used him.

Always being the good girl got tough. People only think of you in one aspect. Like, 'oh, she'll be a good wife, good mother, get a good job.' Whenever she tried to be bad, to do something wrong, people would just brush it off, 'it's no big deal, she's just going through a phase.' Well now this phase was sticking whether she wanted it to or not.

But she couldn't tell Zero. Couldn't ask him for forgiveness, and she definitely couldn't escape this life. But sometimes, she wished Zero was still around to care for her, help her and maybe even escape. She knew she was selfish. Still wanting Zero to be her hero, her road to a new and better life.

The thoughts that passed through her head, the need, the fact that she _couldn't_ wait until she got home was defiantly right. Yuki shrank into an alleyway laying the needle and bag on the filthy floor before pulling the large ripped tee-shirt on. Her small body shuttered from the cold and she hoped she wouldn't pass out, one could easily freeze to death in this environment if she was left out all night. She rustled through her bloodstained pocket gripping tightly onto her lighter. Or maybe it was ketchup. The brunette couldn't quite remember nor did she care. Using some water from a puddle on the floor by the dumpster she mixed some of the contents of the bag with the liquid before heating it stirring it slowly with the tip of the needle. It wasn't completely dissolved but she was beginning to get impatient and her constant shaking was making the process very difficult. Her thumb burned at the tip by being so close to the flame but she ignored the pain, it was nothing like what she could be feeling if she didn't get these drugs in her system soon. She focused on the liquefied mixture to distract. Yuki hurriedly sucked up the hazel coloured mixture with the needle before carefully setting it down and grabbing her jacket. Taking the sleeve she wrapped it tightly around her upper arm holding the end of her jacket in place with her teeth.

She heard a loud shout and momentarily stopped to peek out from her hiding place behind the dumpster. It was dark but the small brunette looked on just long enough to see the man she had woken next to running around. He was yelling at some other men but she didn't care what he was saying. There was quite a bit in that little bag and she had a good feeling they were after her. Tucking her feet in closer to her body so they wouldn't be seen she shoved the needle in her arm. Yuki was careful to watch for the bubbling of her skin so she would know whether it hit the vein or not. The young teen was proud she had no problems even with her barley functional system and rested her head back waiting for the high. It came soon hitting her full force and making her feel relaxed and in control. She was a hero of her own right.

Hearing the yelling come closer the brunette clutched the rest of the bag of heroin to her chest leaving only the needle behind. Her semi-conscience state screamed at her to run, telling her that she was in danger, and she did.

One of the men caught up to her. Grabbing her hair and roughly thrusting her towards the nearest wall, '_or maybe it was the floor?_' Yuki just laughed '_who cares anyways?_' She saw crimson flowing material come from her body and something deep inside told her that was not good, but then the man tried to take the bag from her. HER precious bag.

"No" She screamed forcing herself to move as she ran into a crowded group of people. They couldn't grab her here. Too many witnesses. They couldn't take her precious bag away either, someone may recognize it and call the police. She stuffed it into her pocket before shuffling away, keeping her head low and walking the same speed as everyone else so she wouldn't look conspicuous. Humiliated and tired she let herself sink back into the high feeling safe in her fictional warm cocoon of numbness. Her only hope know was to get home before she completely passed out.

* * *

Kain got out of Zero's shower; he looked around the dirty washroom and grimaced. '_I can't believe Zero lives in this trash bin. Even standing in this filth disgusts me.'_

He wiped himself with one of the teen's towels and walked out of the room towards his clothes. Zero was sleeping soundly on the bed; damn he wanted to sleep with him tonight. He needed it. He was going to see her tomorrow morning, sit in front of their lavishly dressed table, eating the most exquisite foods. They would talk about trivial things and she would bat her eyelashes without even giving a care to him.

He thought back to when he had confessed his love to her,

'_The small white flowers had already blossomed, a few petals slipping away in the breeze and floating around her as her silver hair tussled and danced with the wind. He had asked her to meet him in the field they often played in as children. She turned around to give him a soft smile, her elegance and formality still set in place. Now they were nobles, not children. It was before the drugs when he still only had eyes for her and nothing else. She was beauty in its most pure form. _

_He walked up to her smiling, they were 17 now. Proper age to marry for nobles, they would have no need for work. Their only use was to stand beside the pureblood to follow orders and to procreate to form stronger blood lines. It was who they were, who they were destined to be. _

_Her dress came high up her neck and low towards her feet; she held one end to keep it from touching the ground her delicate feet in high heel shoes just barely showing beneath the gown. He didn't give her a chance to speak, kneeing immediately before her and pulling out the small black box._

_He watched as she put her hands to her mouth and took a step back in shock. He spoke quickly, excitedly expecting her to answer the same way she had in his dreams. 'I didn't ask your parents yet, and for that I am sorry my love. I wished to request your hand in marriage first. To allow you to make your own decision. I know it is not common to do so, not proper I should say. However, if your elegance would wish to have me I would be honored to be your husband. You are my childhood friend and we have never done anything quite 'by the book' together. You are special to me, the most important thing in my life and I will ask your parents immediately in the morning, so would you marry m-'_

_It was then she seemed to get her bearings because she interrupted me with a shriek so horrid I never thought it could come from her beautiful lips. 'NO, you must not ask my parents. I wish not to marry you. I have one that I already fancy. He is a pureblood of exquisite lineage. His name is Kaname and we will marry. I cannot have you courting me when I belong to another so please give this up. ' _

_She promptly turned around and walked away leaving me in the bed of flowers with only her memory and our family dinner's but she had never been the same since then, only leaving me with the cold shoulder and an uncaring eye. _

_That is why Zero is so special to me. He's so much like how she was before. He holds a sort of innocent to him, they are so alike. When I first saw him, I just couldn't let him go.'_

The noble kissed the silver haired teen's forehead, watching as Zero cuddled further into the blanket. He had left some LSD packages on the counter in the kitchen, he had a feeling Zero wouldn't be using them when he woke up due to how messed-up he had acted today, he had a feeling it had to do with Rido, but couldn't be sure. He was positive that his lover would enjoy the meaning behind the drugs though, seeing as they didn't have sex tonight. He already knew Zero would see the significance. It was a present; meant to show the teen that he was special. Even though a dozen roses would suffice for most, in this world, a simple act like this meant a lot more.

He quietly snuck out the door, closing it softly behind him so he wouldn't wake the teen. His shirt was still wide open, he didn't want to sweat on it and this place was crazy hot, no air-conditioning was a killer. At least he invested in one for Zero's apartment. His pants were also undone and falling partially down his waist, but that was mostly because he didn't give a crap and was in a rush to get home. As he turned around he found himself staring straight into the angry eyes of a pureblood.

'_Oh right, the guy next door,_' he realized as his mind slowly registered the face. He was confused by the anger but he didn't necessarily care about it. '_Man, this guy looks out of place in here. I wonder what he did to get here anyway, and why he's giving me the evil eye.'_

He stood in front of Zero's door as if trying to protect the sleeping teen from the vampire's wrath. He didn't really know why this guy was so pissed but he had a good speculation that it had to do with their loud lovemaking. '_Guy must have thought he would end up hearing it all night again… well lucky for you bud Zero's out like a light and not up for the challenge.'_

He smirked at the pureblood as the vampire slammed his apartment door open, trying a few times before he got it right and making the dramatic effect he had tried to portray seem more humorous and humiliating for said prince of darkness. Kain chuckled, shaking his head as he walked away. He had a feeling Zero was going to hear an earful from that guy sometime soon.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TO HELP UNDERSTAND:** I made it so Yuki was worse off than Zero even though Zero was using for longer. That's mostly because Zero had tried to stop a few times and therefore hasn't allowed himself to get into deeper drugs. Also it is because he believes that heroin is known as the last option. Once you become addicted to it and there's no better higher up. For instance you get into the gateway drug of weed. What feels better then weed is ecstasy then shroom's, then cocaine, then heroin (This is a very rough list of course there are millions of things to put in between and things can be switched up depending on the person.) Anyways, after heroin many people say that's the last line, you can't get into a deeper drug then that. For Yuki it's hard for her to stay off of the drug for even a small amount of time after or even while the drug is low in her system whereas Zero can last several sober hours without feeling withdrawal symptoms. I didn't want him to be strung out all the time around Kaname. The reason Yuki can't last very long is not only because she does heroin but because she does so much. Zero has jobs in which he has to say sober through so he has to pace himself and because he is smart his is still able, SO FAR, to stay sober without withdraw symptoms. Yuki only prostitutes or steals so she doesn't have to stay sober; she has nobody pushing her in the right direction. Also Yuki wanted to get into the heavy drugs to prove this whole thing wasn't a faze. Zero just wants to be happy so he up's his drugs types and amounts accordingly, but he will do whatever people give him including heroine if he was offered. Yuki, on the other hand, just jumped in full force.

Anyways that was just a little explanation thing that should help you all understand the difference between them. It's kinda important but if you don't read it, it will be subliminally shown throughout the story I just won't full out state the difference between them again.


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SORRRRRYYYYYY! I know, I know I haven't been updating my stories. I actually am trying to get into a new program and to get into it I need to get at least 80. I only took the prerequisites for this class in night school and summer school because I hadn't planned on going into this field and well, I have no idea what I'm doing. Sigh. Anyways I have two tests and two assignments do every week. Plus extra things such as labs, extra assignments and let's not forget to include readings. I'm a huge party person and I've been staying home like a hermit looking at my papers and pulling out my hair because honestly I don't understand what how a sideways M means sum, or how to determine standard deviation from a dot pot. I haven't even taken math in 3 years. I'm an English poetry/ art major. You can put any painting in front of me and i can tell you the year, artist, what paints he used and what the painting means, but once you ask me to figure out the relative frequency of a histogram in context to the 'symmetrical' skewed right and left bars. Well… I've been trying to figure out what that means for like 20 min now.

So please take pity on me, I will update when I can.

* * *

Kaname leaned his head against the door. He couldn't believe the orange haired boy was with Zero again. '_What happened? Did Zero let that man touch him? I know I said no sex but_ _he wouldn't be that upset by it to get it from that guy again would he? I just locked the door, he wouldn't just crawl into the arms of someone else, would he?'_

Anger flared through Kaname's body. He needed answers and he expected them now. He threw open the door and knocked loudly on Zero's. After a few moments of no reply he was sure that Zero had passed out after a long night of passion and knocked again louder than before. '_I'm going to wake that undead creature up if it's the last thing that I do. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and—…but what would I say? Zero's not in a relationship with me… we have no devotion to each other. In fact, I told him no more sex. He could have taken that to mean I didn't want a relationship of any sort.' _He heard a shuffle from inside the room._ 'Zero has no reason to stay as just my mate. I can't say anything to him._'

He began to back away from the door and into his own room when the latch swung open and Zero's face poked out.

'_He looks awful, what the hell happened to him. Did that guy beat him up?_' Kaname forgot all his anger and concern graced his face_,_ "Are you alright?"

The silver haired teen opened the door wider, leaning his head against the edge to make the dizziness stop. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His words contradicted the look of his body. His normally pale skin was littered in bruises and cuts. Kaname could smell the think scent of blood coming from his head, "Did that guy you were fucking beat you up? Should I take you to the hospital?" His words were almost spat as anger and concern mixed to become one.

Zero just raised an eyebrow at him, "Guy I'm fucking?"

"I saw him leave here… do I have to take you to the hospital Zero? Yes or no?"

"I don't have any money for the hospital. I told you I'm fine, and you should really get your facts straight. Kain was already in my house when I got home; he put me to bed. I tried your place but your door was locked. What do you want me to do about that? You were the one who locked me out." He moved away from the door angrily and prepared to slam it in the pompous pureblood's face but a foot stopped it and a moment later Zero felt himself hit the wall on the far side of the room. Lips were pressed to his and a strong hand wrapped around his neck, keeping their mouths connected.

Kaname pulled away, his eyes holding a darker crimson tinge. "I don't want to see him around here ever again… you are _mine_."

Zero took a long gulp, the darkness in Kaname's eyes was frightening, the eyes of a killer. He couldn't swallow his words though; he was never one to show fear or acceptance of anything, "You can't tell me what to do. I can be with whoever I want. "

Zero looked straight into the churning crimson eyes. Then with a growl he found himself bouncing on his bed, the lumps in the mattress only aggravating his wounds. Kaname was over him pinning his arms above his head. "Tell me the truth, who is he to you?"

"He's whoever I fucking want him to be," Zero forced his head up and glared into menacing eyes.

Kaname responded by pounding his restricted hands into the mattress and roaring, "Who IS he to you? Give me a straight answer and I swear I will leave you alone."

Zero gulped his head was still off due to the drugs as well as his fall; he was trapped and fighting with a pureblood. His gun wasn't even on this side of the room. There was no better option than to give in. '_If I push too many buttons I don't know what he could do_.' Zero exhaled and tilted his head down so he wouldn't have to look into those eyes as he spoke. "He's a friend; he brings me drugs sometimes for sexual favors. I don't have any feeling for him other than finding him to be a good friend and useful for when I'm bored. He's a good companion."

Kaname's voice softened as he looked down at Zero ashamed face, "And who am I to you?"

The silver haired teen stayed silent, and Kaname felt his deep rage begin to burn once more, but he calmed himself as he looked at Zero's composed posture. He had the teen's hands pinned roughly above his head the fingertips turning pink from loss of circulation so he loosened his hold slightly. The side of the younger's neck with the strange tattoo was exposed by his downturned head leaving Zero vulnerable to attack, the pureblood began nibbling on the exposed neck before licking the curve of the ex-hunter's ear and whispering, "Tell me Zero, who am I to you?"

Zero let out a low moan; the drugs making him more interactive and truthful then he wished he was. He stuttered out his words, happy for the soft touches and not wanting Kaname to stop, "You are important to me, I get a strange feeling around you and I never want it to stop."

Kaname pulled away and looked into the pools of amethyst to check for truthfulness. The teen just groaned as his attempt to keep Kaname continuing with the kisses failed. The pureblood halted because of the words he had used instead of abiding to his silent wish.

"Why do you do drugs Zero? You're better than that."

Zero was frustrated that the kisses had stopped, his head was pounding and Kaname was plaguing him with questions, "I'm an addict, that's why. Now are you going to fuck me or let me go to bed? Because I'm good either way."

Kaname got off the bed leaving the silver haired teen disappointed that the pureblood was refusing his offer of intercourse. But Kaname surprised him once again by lifting him off the bed bridal style and walking towards the door.

"Hey! Where are we going? What are you doing? Put me down!" He struggled in the elders arms, but the brunette just tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"I thought you wanted my bed eh? I'm taking us to my place. And I can't let you go to sleep, you might have a concussion. Haven't you ever heard that if you fall asleep with a concussion you run the risk of death?" Kaname spoke casually as he walked slowly so the struggling boy wouldn't slip from his grasp and hit the floor; truthfully, he wanted Zero close to him. He wanted to feel his heartbeat and warmth, but the bed disgusted him and left him with thoughts of Kain holding his favored pet. That was unacceptable. Zero was his and he was going to let Zero know it. However tonight may not be the best of nights to do so, his injuries were still fresh, the smell of his blood was thick in the air. '_I don't know how or why I am so attached to Zero, all I know is that I can't let him go.'_

"I doubt I would die if I feel asleep, I'm a vampire. And why do you have to pick me up and take me to your room? I can walk!"

Kaname ignored the last part of what Zero said, already outside the room and kicking his own door open. "Why risk death, it's just one night."

Kaname took him to the bathroom and sat him down on the sink as he began to fill the bathtub. Steam misted the room and Zero chuckled, leaning his head against the mirror drunkenly. The steam and quick movements triggered his high removing his sleepiness and pulling him back into a world of dreams.

The pureblood, who was on his knees checking the temperature of the water, stood up to look at the odd boy in front of him. He raised his eyebrow as he cautiously spoke, "What's so funny?"

Zero looked at him cockishly, his cranium still against the mirror, "Are you gonna help me stay awake? You've got to keep me entertained, I fall asleep pretty easily."

The brunette gave a low chuckle in reply and began removing his clothing as amethyst eyes widened and became mesmerized with the pale body in place in front of him. "Entertain ehh? I think I can manage that."

Kaname's clothing dropped to the floor until only his boxers remained and he gave his lover a bruising kiss as he began to remove the remaining piece of the teen's clothing. He took his time removing the boxers, running the tips of his finger along the hem and listening to his 'friend' moan. Then, in one fluid motion, he had Zero submerged in water and was laughing at the soaking wet, surprised teen.

"Hey!" Zero shouted before his head was once again submerged.

"Shhh, Zero, I'm trying to keep you entertained."

"BY DROWNING ME?" Zero screamed when he finally had the chance to breathe. He glared at the laughing man in front of him, before softening his gaze, "Aren't you even going to come in here with me?"

Kaname smile mitigated, "No, I already took a bath today."

Zero looked down at the water, nodding and relaxed into the warm bubbles. The pureblood began to walk towards the door thinking it was time for Zero to have his privacy when he heard his name being called softly. He turned around wondering what his silver haired friend could want, "Ye-"

_**Splash**_**.**

Water was thrown towards his face, drenching him. As the tips of his hair began dripping, he growled and looked at the cause of his soaked state.

"I figured I would return the favor and keep you 'entertained' too." Zero said smiling proudly at his work as he shrugged, dismissing the pureblood. "Bye Kaname!"

He settled himself once more in the tub relaxing his body, when another body began pressing against him. He felt a hard erection against his own and his body instantly reacted, making his member spring to life.

"Is this what you wanted?" Came the harsh growl from on top of him, but he didn't answer, he just let out a long moan of approval and thrusted his hips up to allow Kaname to continue with his ministrations. His eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head as he relaxed to the movements of his lover's body and waiting impatiently for what he knew would come next.

"Answer," The angry growl commanded and Zero couldn't refuse, his mind forcing an answer from his lips, telling him to do what he was told so the sensations could continue.

"Yes," his voice was hushed and his eyes shut tightly simply feeling the ambiance as the soft water sloshed around their forms in the small bathtub. Zero felt himself move quickly out of the water as he was placed on Kaname's hips, he shivered at the feeling of the cool breeze on his body and looked to Kaname for an explanation.

"What do you want exactly?" Kaname teasingly questioned, chuckling at the cold boy as he grinded his hips up towards his pet, his hardened dick just below the bottom it was aching to enter. Zero could feel the soft skin that was not his own, its pulsing warmth heating up his butt cheeks.

The silver haired teen raised his eyebrow, unashamed of what he was going to say next, he lowered his voice sexily and leaned closer to Kaname's face, his lips just above the others. As he spoke his words sent heated tingles to the brunette's spine, "I want you inside of me, to cum over and over again, filling me up."

"Then you are going to have to work to get what you want." He felt the brunette's hand curve around his penis tightening its grip so he wouldn't be able to cum. Kaname chuckled as he spoke, raising his head towards the shocked vampire who was sitting on him, "You get me off and then MAYBE I'll let you cum, it's only fair after you wet me in my own home, especially after I was being so hospitable to you."

"You took me out of my place—" Zero began but the grip on his penis tightened and he shot down an aggravated look. Rising on his knees he wiggled back slightly so he would be over Kaname's penis, he pushed down gently feeling the hard member intrude, and gasped at its thickness as his slow movements continued to stretch him.

A rude random thrust from below shoved Kaname all the way inside and Zero gasped throwing his head back at the quick forceful push. He looked down, growling at the pureblood below, "What was that for? I thought it was my job to get you off? What do you think you are doing?"

"My apologies, I was starting to get un-'entertained'," Kaname teased reaching up to play with the wet tussles of silver hair, while still keeping a strong grip on the other's penis.

Zero growled darkly at the response and quickly brought himself back up and down, bouncing on the cock and causing the pureblood to let out a deep moan. The brunette moved his hand from Zero hair to his silver haired pet's hips feeling the prominent bone move under his finger tips with each move Zero made. The younger teen watched Kaname's passion filled face, and felt his own heat up as a soft blush began forming when he thought about how sexy the man looked under him. However, the pureblood soon gave in to his game and started pounding back with bruising force.

Once that happened Zero couldn't see anything but stars. He was pushed into a world of darkness where only he and Kaname existed. Not even the sound of the water was heard as their pounding continued, but Zero was sure it would be all over the floor by now. As he moved up and down quickly with Kaname's help, he gave off long moans which were forced to become hiccups of strangled breath when Kaname got out of their rhythm and made a faster thrust than the silver haired teen was prepared for. Zero leaned down, lightly clutching onto Kaname's arms when his body was too weak to hold himself up, the pleasure melting him.

He felt Kaname's hand move from his waist to the small of his back and then lower. The finger gently probed the area in which their inmate parts met and he was fearful Kaname would try to shove his finger in as well. His body felt as if it was stretched to the limit and although he was no virgin he had a good feeling he couldn't take anymore then what Kaname had to offer. But the finger disappeared and Zero forced his eyes to open and gaze into crimson ones.

Kaname raised the top half of his body from the bathtub floor and pulled Zero's face close, kissing the moaning lips and licking the slight residue of tears from his face, the loud moans now being snuffled due to their heated kiss. The pureblood pulled away slightly, looking into Zero's faintly red tinged face as the silver soaked hair was flipped back with each thrust he continued to inflict on the teen. He made sure his hand was tightly holding his pet's penis; he would keep steady to that part of their deal, besides he wanted to hear Zero beg. His face softened as they continued to gaze at each other and he presided to make his thrusts out of order so he could hear Zero's strangled cries and huffs of pleasure bounce of the walls. Kaname's voice was low and husky as he spoke, "I wish you could see yourself right now."

Even through Zero's obvious pleasure and inability to fully moan never mind speak the silver haired teen forced his words to form, "Don't s-say.. mhmph, stupid t-t-things like… that."

Kaname chuckled at the younger's out of breath state as Zero tried to keep from stuttering, he himself was struggling to keep his voice straight but he would never let the silver haired teen know. He knew Zero would find it humiliating that only he was totally out of breath, and Kaname relished in the pride of his own actions as well as his secret revenge for Kain's appearance today. Zero buried his face in Kaname's shoulder and the pureblood held his teen tight keeping him weighted to this world.

He caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and gave a dark smile, flipping the silver haired teen on his back and submerging him in water as he gave a few deep thrusts before pulling out entirely and letting his mate breathe.

As Zero gasped for air and coughed slightly he watch the pureblood leave the bathtub and angrily got up himself, "What was that for and why did you stop? What could I have possibly done now?"

Zero felt himself falling towards the edge of the bathtub but then warm arms awaited him instead of the cold ceramic. Another moment and he was removed from the water, a firm hand was once again clutching his penis and he was bent over the sink. The already wiped down mirror was showing a replica of himself and his surprised features.

"Now you CAN see yourself. I'm quite the problem solver aren't I?"A dark, deep voice whispered in his ear followed by a low chuckle.

Zero gulped and struggled, embarrassed by his position, he had never allowed this to happen before. He didn't want to see himself in the heat of pleasure. Then again he had never been with someone as strong as Kaname before, "L-let me go! I don't want to do this."

"You don't want to do what? Have sex with me? You wanted to a moment ago. As I recall, you recently asked why I stopped. Or do you mean you don't want to see yourself like this. With me over you, pounding into you, you were so confident when we began, whatever happened to all the -'I want you inside of me, to cum over and over again, filling me up' stuff?" The pureblood grabbed Zero's arms and pinned them in front of his head and on the mirror above both their faces so the silver haired teen would be able to see them both clearly.

Zero cringed as Kaname repeated his words to him. He refused to let that overconfident bastard be right. The ex-hunter looked straight at his image and up towards Kaname's own above him as the pureblood smirked darkly waiting for his answer. He huffed, refusing to let Kaname think he was nervous about this, "Well what are you waiting for, do it already."

He watched as the image of Kaname's smile grew and he felt the large penis prod at his entrance once gently before the pureblood was totally inside. He gave a surprised scream at the brutality and his hands stretched out, clawing at the mirror to give him some leverage against the attack to his prostate. His eyes were slammed shut due to the pain. But Kaname didn't allow that as he forced Zero to take the thrusts full force, each push shoving him into the hard ceramic of the sink.

"Watch your reflection." Said Kaname's voice behind him and he could tell even the pureblood was out of breath. He gazed into his own amethyst eyes watching himself as his hair would fall in front of his face covering it just to be thrown back once again by one of the pureblood's thrusts. His mouth was parted and his voice was coming out in strangled cries of need that didn't sound as if they were his own, if he weren't seeing himself emit such noises he would have passed it off as some stranger next door. Kaname continued to pound into him with the irregular tempo, forcing his breaths to come out more like hiccups of lust. He pushed his ass back meeting each hard thrust and watched as Kaname's mouth parted as well. The silver haired teen smiled, making his own pushes back at his own irregular pace and watching as the pureblood's determination to tease became mild moans of his own need. The soft brown hair framed his face as he leaned forward stretching his stomach along Zero's back and letting his head fall in the crevice of the silver haired teen's neck.

Zero's member pulsed with the need for release, as his lover maintained the constant rough hits to his prostate. He knew Kaname hadn't cum yet, and he knew it would be a hit to his pride but he could no longer take the constant pounding- he needed release. He slumped his body and nudged the crimson eyed man to bring Kaname's focus back to the present and out of pleasure. The pureblood looked confused for a moment but then he stared at Zero through the mirror with a questioning look on his face as his pounding got more ruthless and quicker in pace.

"I want t-to cum." Zero demanded forcing the words to come out as straight as possible, his eyes glared and he struggled to free his hands. Kaname just gave off a soft laugh in return and continued with his pace focusing his attention on the sliver haired teen's neck as he gave soft laps to the markings of the tattoo.

Zero's anger surged, but he knew he was defeated, he hoped Kaname would let him cum when the brunette himself was at least done, '_There has to be something I can do.' _Zero swallowed his pride as the pleasure induced part of his brain forced him to say the words his logical side would never allow,

"P-please Kanameeee."He let out a low moan with begging eyes and watched as the pureblood looked at him, clearly surprised. He watched as the reflection of the brunette smiled and he felt the grip on his penis weaken ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, what was that you wanted Zero?" The pureblood's voice teased, letting his warm breath caress the younger's ear and causing more waves of pleasure to enter his lower region, making his erection become even more painful.

'_He wants more! He's trying to humiliate me! But I want to … no I need to cum, I can't take this anymore and I have a feeling he will make sure this abuse will go on forever unless I stop it._' "Please l-let … *huff* me c—um Kaname, please."

The grip got a little weaker but it still wasn't enough for his need to release as Zero got more aggravated and embarrassed by all the effort he had already put into getting the pureblood to allow him his much needed release. To make matters worse the pureblood's pace seemed to have sped up even more, if that were possible, and Zero growled in defeat. He would do anything for the freedom he desperately needed.

"I'm sorry Zero, I couldn't hear you clearly. You sounded out of breath, would you mind saying that again?" Kaname's voice was slightly shaky from being out of breath himself and he was almost at the end of his own rope but he hoped that Zero was too lost in lust to notice, he needed this win, needed to hear Zero beg for him, that Zero needed him. The pureblood chuckled loving every one of Zero's moans of desperation as the poor teen coughed up the words once more.

"p-p-please, I cc-c-an't take it a-anymore. S-s-top. L-et m-me… P-please." His head was laying on the countertop his hair sprawled out around him and his nails still trying to grab at the mirror in order to ground himself, but he was defeated, no longer struggling but still desperate for release.

Kaname took pity on his pet kissing the corner of his lips softly as he let go of the tight grip he had on the large penis instead running his hand up and down the shaft stimulating it further in time with each thrust. He made sure to give hard thrusts to the prostate as Zero came almost immediately and they road his waves of pleasure together as Kaname released inside the teen soon after.

The brunette let go of his arms and they fell uncaringly to the counter, Zero simply let out a long breath of relaxation. Kaname chuckled slowly, pulling out of the abused hole as he brushed a few strands from Zero's face. "You alright?"

Zero simply nodded his uneven breathing still making it tough for him to speak. Soft lips came against his own and he felt himself being lifted from the counter, this time he allowed it. As soft sheets hit his bruised body he relaxed, taking in much needed deep breathes. He watched as Kaname pulled on his boxers and sighed at the fact that his lover would not be naked with him any longer than necessary. As Kaname slipped in beside him he let out an irritated moan thinking of what happened in the washroom, "That wasn't very nice, you know."

"I know." Came the reply followed by soft laughter as Kaname began to pull him close. He struggled but knowing the result would be fruitless, he easily gave in as the pureblood wrapped his warm arms around him and buried his face in his hair. Kaname's voice was muffled and sleepy as he spoke, "Goodnight."

Zero waited until the breathing became deeper and less frequent, showing Kaname was deeper in his stages of sleep, before he fully relaxed himself in the brunette's warmness and whispered his own, "Goodnight."

* * *

It was morning and Kain went through his usual morning routine, wake up, shave, shower, brush teeth, get dressed. Same repetitive things, same things he was forced to do every day. He could never skip doing one step or his parents would question him 'Kain, is everything all right?' 'Kain, why didn't you shave? Are you upset about something?' 'Kain, why haven't you showered today? You worry your mother when you act out of context. You have to be proper.' In his own home he was caged. He hated every bit of it and Zero was his only escape. Zero was the complete opposite of his life, the freedom he desperately wished for. '_God I wish we had sex last night. I hate living in the shadows, having to have secrets I could never admit too. Truth be told, I have a feeling that even if my parents knew about my other life they would probably deny it and tell me not to admit to such lies.'_

His blue dress shirt stood out against his black jacket. Straightening out his tie he took a deep breath and opened the door, being ready to act like someone he was not. He walked down the hall, his back straight his head held high as the servants rushed around doing some last minute cleaning before the guests arrived. Ruka. She would be here for breakfast and he was glad to see her, he missed her smile and voice when she wasn't around, but it was hell being around her. Having something you want only steps away and knowing it would never be yours was disheartening.

He watched as she walked through the door and gave her jacket to the maid, but he just turned and continued to the dining room. '_No point in wishing, might as well just get through this and go see Zero, I'm going to need some major fucking after this._'

He sat beside his mother and his father at the other side of the long table and waiting patiently for the guest's arrival. The finest cloth they owned was draped along the length of the table with platters of food prepared and ready for consumption. The maids stood to the side, ready with the wine if anyone needed assistance. It was like this every Saturday when Ruka's family came, ever since he was a child.

He lowered his head and waited until he heard the creaking of chairs and his mother's chatter before he began to eat. His father was a silent man, so nobody ever questioned why he had stopped talking at the table so suddenly when he was older. They figured he would grow to be like his old man, never knowing the truth of his disowned marriage proposal and the awkwardness it left between them. At least he hoped that no one knew of his ruined marriage proposal. It was silent for a long while and he looked up to meet the stares of the two strong women in front of him, taking a long sip of wine as he became nervous about their serious state. '_They seem like they know something…. like they want to talk to me about it. I wonder which of my secrets have been found out.'_

"Kain, you are quite the handsome young man. Have you found any woman that you fancy?" Ruka's mother, a bristled silver haired woman, questioned and gave a soft smile.

His orange hair shuffled as he choked on his drink, "No madam, I have not yet found love in any young lady."

"Ahh my dear you only are young once. You should marry before your youth withers, we do need grandchildren." His mother raised her eyebrow and both women looked at each other knowingly while the men just looked at their food.

"You know my daughter still has not been mated." Madam Souen spoke casually sipping on her wine before getting quickly to the point, "You two were very close as children, have you considered her as a wife?"

Kain took a long gulp and turned his gaze towards Ruka. She seemed to be looking everywhere but him, '_She defiantly didn't tell her parents about my proposal…'_

He looked back towards the mothers, "Your daughter is very beautiful but are you sure she does not wish to be wedded to another?"

"Ahh, she is still young, she knows not what she wants and she is plagued by her fantasies." Ruka's mother was quick to dismiss the statement, '_that must mean she has discussed this with her daughter and knows she like's someone else. So why would her mother not want her to be wedded to the other man?.. Unless the other man is currently unattainable._' He smirked softly to himself at the thought, a little bit of joy fluttering through his chest, but lowered his head so nobody would notice.

"Listen my son, you two shall spend some time together and see if she suits your tastes. You have not spent time together since you were in your young teens." His mother's voice cut through his thoughts. He must have taken too long to answer because both older women seem a little aggravated.

"Yes," the other mother cut in, "She is a figure of beauty now but her body will age. She does not have forever to wait and you are a very suitable mate who will provide us with worthy children."

'_If only they knew what I really was, an addict, a fake, would they still wish for me to have their daughter's hand? NO WAY! If I accept her as my wife she will have to marry me. We will make children and she will hate me for my choice for the rest of her life. Is that what I want? But on the other hand she would be unable to marry that other man; she could grow to love me. She will forever be my wife and I can wait forever for that love to come to her… but what of Zero? _' He looked back towards Ruka and matched her questioning gaze. He hadn't really looked at her since the day of her rejection. Sure he had scrutinized her form. She was just as exquisite as ever, not a single flaw, her hair drifted down her back in thick silver locks, her lips full and luscious, with long eyelashes and sparkling eyes. The mothers were waiting for a confirmation and he refused to take his eyes off her as he spoke, "Yes, I would be honored to do as you ask."

* * *

'_Morning_,' Zero looked over at the blinking clock, '_Well not exactly morning.'_

The large numbers showed that 2:30 was right around the corner and Zero sighed remembering the work he would have to do today, '_If I even can do it. Rido told me not to take any drugs but I don't know how he thinks this is going to finish this job without any.'_

Zero yawned and tried to move his body, but he was constricted. For a moment his eyes shot wide open, his half asleep state was demolished, and his body was filled with panic but the soft breathing beside him calmed him down. '_Kaname… it's just Kaname_.' He looked at the thick arms holding him close and ran his fingers along the muscles, feeling the warmth.

His gaze drew, once again, to the blinking numbers and he sighed wiggling slightly to get more room so he could slip out of Kaname's grasp. He sat up on the bed and put his head in his hands, today was going to be rough. His soft hair tickled his fingers and he sighed, lost in his own self pity. He didn't feel the bed move until a soft, saddened voice spoke in his ear, "You going to get more drugs?"

Zero grimaced and looked at the owner of the voice, "You know about that?"

"You told me last night… you don't remember?" Kaname sighed frustratedly, 'W_hat else doesn't he remember.'_

"I was a bit off last night…sorry." Zero shakily got off the bed, his thoughts anywhere but the room they were standing in.

"I can tell…" Kaname's voice sounded so disappointed and hurt. Zero looked at his new lover, not wanting the disheartened look to stay on his face any longer, '_I might be on a self destructive path, but I shouldn't bring him along with me. If can't leave him alone because I can't help being selfish and wanting him. Then the least I can do is make him happy.'_

"I remember everything else," Zero spoke gently, forcing a smile as he chuckled softly crawling onto the bed and giving Kaname a soft kiss that the brunette accepted but didn't try to deepen like he usually would.

"So that's what you're going to get, isn't it?" The pureblood insisted on his answer keeping the angry, saddened look on his face.

Zero had a feeling he wouldn't quit until he got a proper answer, '_Maybe I should just tell him I am going to get drugs. He can't change me and I can't tell him what I'm really off to do. He definitely wouldn't want to be with me if he found out what kind of person I really am. If just tell him I'm going out for a drug run, sure he will be disappointed in me but I'm going to end up going for a drug run eventually so he will be just as let down then.'_

Zero sighed, "Does it really matter?" he began pulling on his boxers before he noticed Kaname in front of him. He jumped back started by the fast pureblood, "Do you really have to move so fast?"

A small clear package was placed right in front of his face. White dust with small crystals he was used to seeing was held inside.

He glared at Kaname grabbing the baggy, "Where did you get this from? Do you do drugs?" '_Great, I'm already making him like me; this is Yuki all over again.'_

Kaname leaned back, "Don't be silly, I didn't even know what it was at first. Rido gave it to me and said you would have sex with anyone for this package."

Zero's glare darkened but the pureblood ignored it and continued, "So now you don't have to leave, come on, take it so we can stay in bed all day."

"Kaname don't make this harder than it already is. You wouldn't like me when I'm really high on drugs."

The pureblood nodded, agreeing. "Probably not, but you're going to do them anyway. I would rather you do it in front of me than in your house. At least here I can make sure you're okay."

Zero threw the bag on the bed and walked out of the door, ignoring the pureblood, who called after him confused. Moments later Kaname followed Zero into his room, where said teen continued to get dressed in new clothing the pureblood had never seen before.

"So you're going to take the drugs everyone else offers to you but not what I want to give you?" Kaname questioned agitatedly, he only wanted clear answers but it always seemed like Zero was batting around the questions and trying to make the answers as vague as possible.

"You don't WANT to give it to me, and I can't do that shit anyway, I have a job I promised Rido I would do." Zero began rushing around the room gathering everything he would need. The hunter was already late for his job, it took awhile to bus to the train station from where he was now and he had to figure out which seat she was in before he bought his own so he could sit beside her. Rido had prepared a list of escape routes which he shoved into the bag, so at least that was one less thing he had to bother with, '_Clean clothes, gun, deodorant—"_

"A job? What kind of job?" Kaname closed the door and leaned against it crossing his arms as a way to show Zero he wouldn't be leaving until all of his questions were answered properly.

"I have to kill someone. I'm a killer and a druggy, okay? If you don't like it then just walk out of here." Zero was frustrated by the questions and Kaname's prying, along with his own fears about what he was going to have to do. Glaring harshly at the pureblood, he blew up before going back to his mental checklist and preparing the rest of his tools.

"You don't seem like much of a killer." The pureblood raised an eyebrow at Zero's nervous attitude and prone-to-anger actions.

"Well I am." Zero said darkly, when Kaname forcefully grabbed him and forced him to stay still.

"Stop moving Zero, let's talk about this. I might not know you very well but I can already tell you don't want to do this. Tell me what's going on."

Zero shook Kaname off and pulled his hair back, stringing his hands through his silver locks. "Usually I model, but that doesn't make enough for the… the shit I like. Well, I'm smart so he used to put me on drug runs; never got caught once but after time, people begin to notice you and remember you, and even though you're smart they know what you're up to. So I got 'promoted' to the last job here. The reaper. I kill until I'm killed. End of story."

"Can't you just do more modeling jobs? You seem too nervous about making this kill, have you ever even done one before? …Will that happen to me?" Kaname questioned cautiously, unsure he really wanted to know the answers. If Zero had never killed before and was doing a really risky kill he could easily die because he was too nervous to think properly.

"No. You're new here, eventually you might be doing the same, but until then enjoy the easy jobs you got. Like I said, I don't make enough modeling to support my habit, look at this place Kaname there's no food anywhere, and yeah I've killed before. I'm a hunter I kill vampires all the time and without regret… just not human's… never human's." His voice lowered to an almost fearful tremble as he said the last two words and he looked towards the ground.

"Is that who you are going to have to kill today? A human? Is that why you are so upset? You don't have to do it. I'll talk to Rido for you—" Kaname's voice and crimson eyes held guarantee that his uncle would reconsider if he just asked, but Zero knew better.

"It's too late, he won't be able to get anyone else. Besides I'm a hunter, I'm already going to go to hell Kaname, I deserve what's coming to me. Stopping now and not killing this girl isn't going to change anything. At least now Rido will give me some time to pull myself together and I'll get a ton of money for this job." Zero's voice was uncaring and almost casual but his hands shook with fear, knowing that after he pulled the trigger today he would never be the same. He knew this was the end of him. '_I should just let Kaname go now so he doesn't have to see the 'dead' me walking home. Empty inside. I'll be crazy after this, plagued with regret; he doesn't deserve to take care of me. If I let him go now he will be free of me. That is even if I come home at all. I could just kill myself and rid myself of this regret. I could destroy myself and let this girl have another chance at life. Let Kaname live his own life without me to bring him down. That sounds like the better option. That way I don't become what I loathe, a killer without a higher purpose. Vampires kill others killing them for some cash makes some sense, but this poor girl, she doesn't deserve this—'_

Warm arms wrapped around the smaller frame and the warm voice whispered in Zero's ear, "You come right over after you do this; no excuses, just come back to me. I'll be waiting and you will be safe."

Zero reached his shaky arms around his new lover, and took a deep breath in. '_I can't kill myself. Kaname will be waiting. I have to do this. If I off myself he'll be alone. I can't hurt him like that. He deserves to be remembered too.'_

_

* * *

_

For those of you who haven't seen it the explanation of why this chapter is up so late it is at the top so feel free to look if you want to know. I wanna give a special sorry to:

**LunaRina:** I'm really sorry I was unable to update until now and that I will continue to be slow with my updates. I know you were really expecting a chapter up and I'm sorry I was unable to follow through. I hope things are better for you now and will continue to get even awesomer (even though thats not a word). I'm really glad you like my writing style, my friend always tells me how much she hates it so now whenever she complains i show her your review and tease her about just being jealous of it hehe.

Also i want to say thank you to:

**Epsilon16**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to have fun with it. :)

**YumiKiryu:** Thank you for the great review's there a great push to keep writing.

**AnimeAddic5:** I'm glad you like this story I hope I followed through with this chapter as well.

**love332 :** I always love your reviews they are always so nice and make me smile. I like that you enjoy my stories enough to keep reviewing them it's a great confidence boost hehe. It makes me want to write more stories.


End file.
